Alice Cooper Concerts 1960s
THE EARWIGS 1964 - 1965 The Earwigs formed in the early to middle part of 1964 to play a Letterman Talent Show at Cortex High School in Phoenix, Arizona. The band simply mimed to a Beatles tape. The band are most commonly known to have consisted of Vincent Furnier, Dennis Dunaway, John Speer, John Tatum, Glen Buxton. There were two Letterman performances. The first, where they mimed to the Beatles tape, was a disaster and they came in last. Peter Williams played drums on this occasion and left the band after this appearance, to be replaced by John Tatum. Only Glen and John Tantum could play at this point, the rest of the band still had to learn. 1964 ??: 1964 Cortez High School, Phoenix, AZ (Letterman Talent Show) ??: 1964 Cortez High School, Phoenix, AZ (Letterman Talent Show) October 1964 Cortez High School, Phoenix, AZ (A series of Lunch Time performances by the band for fellow students October 23, 1964 Pit and the Pendulum, Cortez High School, Phoenix, AZ (A dance sponsored by Cortez High School Journalism Club) 1965 ??: 1965 Lisa Hawks, Sweet Sixteen Birthday Party, Phoenix, AZ February 9, 1965 Washington Grad School Talent Show April 30, 1965 Sears Combo Contest, ChrisTown Mall, Phoenix, AZ (The band finished in 1st place) May 7, 1965 Talent Show, AZ June 1, 1965 Pizza Pub, Phoenix, AZ September 1965 VIP Lounge, Phoenix, AZ November 1965 Phoenix Star Club, Phoenix, AZ THE SPIDERS 1966 - 1967 At this point the band still consisted of Vincent Furnier, Dennis Dunaway, John Speer, John Tatum, Glen Buxton. Although John Tatum left in the Summer of '66 and was replaced by Michael Bruce. The band recorded two single in the year that they were known as The Spiders. Why Don't You Love Me / Hitch Hike featuring the first line-up, and Don't Blow Your Mind / No Price Tag which was recorded with the second line-up. 1966 August 21, 1966 Thrift City, Tucson, AZ September 4, 1966 VIP club, Jaycees, Phoenix, AZ (supporting Yardbirds) 1967 March 16, 1967 VIP Club, Tucson, AZ March 26, 1967 Griffith Park, Los Angeles, CA March 28, 1967 Sunset Strip, Los Angeles, CA ??: 1967 Hullabaloo Club, Los Angeles, CA May 1967 Gallup, NM May 1967 Albuquerque, NM THE NAZZ 1967 - 1968 At this point the band still consisted of Vincent Furnier, Dennis Dunaway, John Speer, Michael Bruce, Glen Buxton. Although John Speer was to leave in late '67 to be replaced by Neal Smith. This line-up would remain until 1974, although additonal musicians were brought in to help out when Glen was experiencing problems. The name The Nazz was taken from the Yardbirds song called "The Nazz Are Blue". The name was changed in early 1968 when Todd Rundgeon's band of the same name started to gain some attention. The band recorded one single as The Nazz, Wonder Who's Loving Her Now / Lay Down And Die Goodbye which was released in 1967. 1967 August 22-27, 1967 Cheetah Club, Venice, CA (with The Watts, 103rd Street Rhythm Band) September 1-2, 1967 Cheetah Club, Los Angeles, CA (with Buffalo Springfield, The Watts, 103rd Street Rhythm Band) October 27-29, 1967 Cheetah Club, Los Angeles, CA October 31, 1967 Los Angeles, CA November 17-19, 1967 Cheetah Club, Los Angeles, CA (with Clear Light) December 20-24, 1967 Cheetah Club, Los Angeles, CA 1968 Early 1968 Snoopy's, Phoenix, AZ Early 1968 Philippo's Oddessey, Phoenix, AZ Early 1968 The Fifth Estate, Phoenix, AZ Early 1968 The Beau Brummel's Club, Phoenix, AZ Early 1968 Encanto Park, Phoenix, AZ Early 1968 J.D's Riverbottom, Scottsdale, AZ Early 1968 Bortz Brothers Studios, Tempe, AZ March 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA (Date possibly the 6th, 13th, 20th, or 27th) ALICE COOPER 1968-1974 The bands first gig as Alice Cooper was advertised as The Nazz, between the time the poster had been printed and the show was due to start, the band had changed its name. 1968 March 16, 1968 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (First gig as ALICE COOPER; with Blue Cheer, The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band) March 27, 1968 Thee Experience, Los Angeles, CA (with Slim Harpo, Rockin' Foo. date could be wrong) April 1968 Kaleidoscope, Sunset Strip, Los Angeles, CA (Date possibly the 21st,28th, or 5th May) May 1, 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA May 23, 1968 Phoenix Memorial Hall, Phoenix, AZ (with Iron Butterfly) May 24, 1968 Albuquerque, NM (possibly the 25th as well) June 1, 1968 Lake Berryessa Bowl June 25, 1968 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Hollywood, CA (with Ten Years After) June 27, 1968 Wrigley Stadium, Los Angeles, CA (with Frank Zappa, Grass Roots, T-Bone Walker) July 14, 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA (with Butterfield Blues Band, Chicago Transit Authority, Pacific Gas & Electric) July 23, 1968 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (with Frank Zappa) August 3, 1968 Orange County Fairgrounds, Costa Mesa, CA (Newport Pop Festival, With Canned Heat, Chambers Brothers, Charles Lloyd Quartet, Country Joe and the Fish, Electric Flag, James Cotton Blues Band, Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Sonny & Cher, Steppenwolf, Tiny Tim) August 9, 1968 Levity Ball at Fairground Exposition Hall, Phoenix, AZ (with Killing Floor, Red White & Blues Band with Mick Mashbir) August 18, 1968 Brucemas at the Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA (with Kaleidoscope Cancelled, Dino Valente Cancelled, The Sherwood Fields, Bluesberry Jam & The Gypsy Wizard, Black Pearl, Chicago Transit Authority, Illinoise Speed Press, Murray Roman) September 1968 Denver, CO (with Steppenwolf) October 11, 1968 Philadelphia, PA (with MC5) October 28, 1968 Crawford Hall, Irvine, CA (with Frank Zappa, Captain Beefheart) November 1-3, 1968 The Bank, Torrance, CA (with Mint Tattoo, Pollution) November 8, 1968 Cal State Fullerton Gymnasium, Fullerton, CA (supporting Frank Zappa) December 6-7, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Frank Zappa, with Ethiopia, GTO's, Wild Man Fisher & Easy Chair) 1969 January 2-5, 1969 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA February 19-23, 1969 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (with Linda Ronstadt, who replaced Blue Cheer) February 28, 1969 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB (unconfirmed) March 14, 1969 White Room, Buena Park, CA (with The Stack & The Red Moss Blues Band) March 15, 1969 Cal State, Fullerton, CA (with Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) March 16, 1969 Speedway Meadows, Golden Gate Park )with MC5, Boogie, Crazy Horse, Birth, Last Mile, Sons of Champlin) March 27-29, 1969 Three Experience, CA (with Slim Harpo, Rockin' Foo) March 30, 1969 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA April 18, 1969 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (with Frank Zappa, Guess Who) April 19, 1969 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA (with Frank Zappa, Guess Who) May 7, 1969 Kelker Junction Concert Hall, Colorado Springs, CO May 15, 1969 Orangethorpe, Buena Park, Gordon, CA (with Stack, Red Blues Band) May 16-17, 1969 Black Dome, Cincinnati, OH May 1969 Philadelphia, PA (with MC5) May 20, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL May 23, 1969 Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (with Blues Image, Iron Butterfly) June 3, 1969 Salt Lake City, UT June 6-7, 1969 Felt Forum, New York City, NY June 11-12, 1969 Steve Paul's Scene, New York City, NY June 13, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA June 14-16, 1969 Steve Paul's Scene, New York City, NY June 21, 1969 Toronto Pop Festival, Varsity Stadium, Toronto, ON June 26-28, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting Chicago Transit Authority) July 4-5, 1969 New York Pop Festival, Roosevelt Raceway, NY July 13, 1969 Tyrone Guthrie, Milwaukee, WI (with Frank Zappa and the Mothers) July 18, 1969 Terrace Ballroom, UT July 25, 1969 Seattle Pop Festival, Seattle, WA (with The Flying Burrito brothers, Ten Years After, Led Zeppelin, The Byrds, The Youngbloods, Tim Buckley, Bo Diddley, Chuck Berry, Spirit, Vanilla Fudge, Ike and Tina Turner, Santana, The Doors, Lee Michaels, Guess Who, Chicago, Albert Collins) July 26, 1969 Haywood field, University of Oregon, Eugene, OR (Eugene Pop Festival. With The Doors, Youngbloods, Byrds, Them, River, Truth, Bumps, Tyme, ZU, Grant Blueboys) July 29-30, 1969 Masonic Temple, Portland, OR (with Steve Miller Band, Total Eclipse) August 3, 1969 Sportsman's Park, Mount Clemens, MI (Mount Clemens Pop Festival. With Eric Burdon, County Joe & the Fish, John Mayall, MC5, Stooges, Muddy Waters, T-bone Walker, Cat Mother & the All Night Newsboys, McCoys, Rush, Frut of the Loom, Red White & Blues Band, Savage, Grave, Ted Lucas, Pleasure Seekers, Mainline, Charlie latimer, Frijid Pink, Owen Love, Attack) August 8-9, 1969 Easttown Theater, Detroit, MI (with Savage Grace, All the Lonely People) August 13, 1969 Wonderland Gardens, London, ON (Wonderland Pop Festival, with Frank Zappa, Funky Parliaments, Terry & The Pyrates & Solid State) August 14, 1969 Eugene Armory, Eugene, OR August 21, 1969 Eugene Armory, Eugene, OR August 22-24, 1969 Vancouver Pop Festival (Not sure what date Alice Cooper performed) August 26, 1969 The Carrawee Ballroom, Ann Arbor, MI (with The Excells) August 30, 1969 The Silverbell Club, Clarkston, MI (Or could be State Fair, Salem, Oregon. With The Sunday Funnies or Box Tops) August 31, 1969 Galaxii, CNE, Toronto, ON September 13, 1969 Rock and Roll Revival Festival, Toronto, ON September 14, 1969 Toledo Pop Festival, Raceway Park, Toledo, OH (with MC5, The Amboy Dukes, The Frost, The Rationals, Früt) September 16, 1969 Fillmore Room, Buffalo, NY (with Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) September 1969 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with The Turtles, MC5, The Amboy Dukes, The Frost, The Rationals) October 11-12, 1969 Grande Riviera, Detroit, MI (with The Who, Mylon Le Fevre. Alice might have only performed on the 11th) October 24, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Jefferson Airplane, The Grateful Dead, the Sons of Champlins, It's a Beautiful Day, Ike & Tina Turner, Glenn McKay's Head Lights) October 30-November 2, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Supporting It's A Beautiful Day & Ike & Tina Turner) October 31, 1969 Black Arts Rock 'n' Roll Show, Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI )Alice Cooper is listed on the handbill for the show but did not actually play) November 1, 1969 Grande Riviera, Detroit, MI (with The Amboy Dukes, SRC, Richmond) December 29, 1969 Chicago Pop Festival, Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL December 31, 1969 Masonic Temple Auditorium, Toronto, ON (With Teegarden, Van Winkle, Keith McKie & Sunnyside Symphonia)